ILLNESS
by ADITA2110
Summary: ABHIJEET IS ILL BUT HE DOES NOT EXCEPTS SET AFTER KASS SPECIAL EPISODE


a/n : me and my bakwas ideas par aya hai toh pad lo

(set after kass special episode)

( Duo's house)

Abhi – daya bas kar bimar nahi hun yaar are sun to sahi are daya

Daya – main kuch nahi sunne wala abhijeet bas bohot ho gayi tumhari manmani ab main tumhari koi baat nahi sunne wala

Abhi –par daya

Daya – par war kuch nahi bas ek bar bol diya ki tum bed par se nahi uthoge to ek bar mein samajh nahi ata?

Abhi – par…

(door bell rings)

Daya – tum leto main dekhta hun

(he opens the door)

Man – sir your order

Daya – thank you

(he takes the order and pays him)

Abhi – kon hai daya main au kya

Daya – tum rehne do main aa raha hun bas 2 min

(he enters the room)

Daya – kya abhijeet do min nahi ruk sakte main bill pay kar raha tha

Abhi – kiska ?

Daya – pizzas

Abhi – hmmm toh aj hum pizzas khayenge

Daya – hum nahi sirf main

Abhi – kyu ? tum kya special ho

Daya – nahi meri marzi

Abhi – do main plates mein dal deta hoon

Daya – nahi

Abhi – are yaar itna toh main kar hi sakta hoon please(he makes his famous puppy dog eyes which daya could not resist)

Daya – theek hai par aram se

Abhi – ok perfect

(he goes in the kitchen)

Daya (pov)- yeh abhijeet meri baat kabhi nahi manta uff kya karu iska itni uchai se girne ke baad bhi kehta hai main theek hun aur case ko bhi handle karna tha sahab ko par maine..

( a voice of falling utensils)

Daya(shocked) – abhijeet

(he saw abhijeet taking support of the platform and holding his head and all pizzas lying on floor )

(daya holds abhijeet firmly and takes him to his room and make him lie on bed forcefully)

Daya- bola tha na maine nahi hai tumhari tabiyat theek phir bhi tum… meri baat sunte kaha ho tum(very angry)

Abhi – daya shaant ho jao bas thora sa chkkar aa gaya tha

Daya (ferocious) – wah yeh thora sa chakkar tha bas abhijeet ab tum bed se nahi hiloge aur(he takes out medicines) yeh le lo doctor ne diya hai tab tak main khana bana deta hun

Abhi – theek hai main so jaunga par medicines nahi lagaunga ok!

Daya – chup chap lo abhijeet

(he obeys like a child and take those disgusting medicines and fall in deep sleep)

Daya – chal bhai daya ab khana bana le isse pehle tera bhai uth jaye

(door bell again and daya opens the door)

Daya – are shreya tum ?

Sherya (smiling) – yes sir woh hum abhijeet sir se milne aye the

Daya – hum ?

(he saw the person who were not visible t him as he kept on looking at shreya)

(they were purvi,nikhil,shreya)

Daya – are tum sab bahar khade raho ge ya aoge ander

(all enter)

Daya – batao kya lo ge thanda ya coffee

Shreya – kuch nahi sir hum abhi mere ghar se aye hain waise sir aapne abhi dinner toh nahi banaya ?(embarrassed)

Daya – order kiye the pizzas par who toh gir gaye aur abhi banana jar raha tha to tum aa gaye

Purvi – perfect sir hum aap dana ke liye khana laye hain

Daya – oh wow!

Nikhil – waise sir abhijet sir kaha hain theek to hain(feeling guilty)

Daya – dekho Nikhil abhi ne tumse pehle bhi bola tha ki isme tumhari koi galti nahi thi aur who ek accident tha aur aap sabkke abhijeet sir so so rahe hain

Shreya –is samay(se looks at her watch which is saying 8)

Daya – asal mein yeh hua(he tells them the whole incident)

Purvi – sir ek baat puchu ?

Daya – haan kyu nahi

Purvi – sir agar abhijeet sir ki tabiyat theek nahi hai toh woh aram kyu nahi karte aur hospital se bhi aa gaye

Daya – tum logo ko pata hai ke abhijeet ke liye hamesha duty comes first aur jab usse goli bhi lagti hai tabhi who bureau anne ki jid karta hai kyunki usse khali bethna acha nahi lagta aur jab main bimar hota hunt oh ghar sar par utha leta hai(he laughs on the last statement)

(Abhi's room )

(abhijeet wakes up)

Abhi – ahhh sir bhari lag raha hai

(in the other room)

Daya – bas ek min main abhijeet ko dekhkar ata hun uth gaya hoga abhi tak

All – ok sir

(he went towards abhi's room)

(Abhi's room)

(Abhi trying hard to stand)

Daya – abhijeet kya hua

Abhi – are kuch nahi bas sar dukh raha hai

Daya – tum betho

(he made him sit and give him some water)

Abhi – main theek hun pata nahi achanak se kya hogaya

(knock knock)

Abhi – are tum sab

All – yes sir

Abhi – aao ander(he greets everyone)

Shreya – sir kaise hain aap ?

Abhi – bilkul fit and fine

Daya – haan itne fine ke abhi girte girte bache hain(teasingly)

Abhi(warning) – dayaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Purvi – chalo aap sab baitho hum dono khan late hain

The three sat

(dinner time)

Purvi- sir hum sab ko apse kuch kehna hai

Abhi – haan yahi ke agar apko hamarii wajah se kuch ho jata toh hum apne aap ko…./

Shreya – par sir apko kaise pata

Abhi – tum mere colleagues ho to pata jarur lag jata hai

Nikhil – I am sorry sir

Abhi – are tum phir shuru ho gaye agar ab dobara bola na sorry kabhi baat nahi karunga aur yaar tum daya ke liye chote bhai jaise ho to mere chote bhai nahi hue?

Daya – par woh toh main hun

Abhi – nahi tum mere chote se mote se bhai ho ok

(and all enjoy their dinner laughing)

THE END

A/N : ACCHI NAHI THI NA? PAR REVIEW TOH JARUR KARNA


End file.
